


理想丈夫

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [27]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Unexpected Marriage的番外维多利亚时代AU
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. 第一封信

亲爱的Emily：

我保证过我一下船就给你写信，但我羞愧地承认，我没能做到。我当然不是因为这里的新朋友就忘了对你的友谊，但这些天里实在是发生了太多事情。我们住进了旅馆，然后又被邀请去了爸爸那位银行家朋友的家里做客。他在很年轻的时候就离开了美国，但过了这么多年，他骨子里依旧还是个美国人，甚至越发浓重了。我怀疑他身上那股纯粹的美国精神也许超过了我们所有人的相加。

每天我们都出去，因为可看的东西实在太多。我们去了那个著名的教堂，在肯辛顿花园里喝了茶，还去博物馆看了各种从埃及或罗马来的古物。妈妈有点失望，觉得到处都死气沉沉的，但我们接下来去了摄政街，她又振作起来了。

……说完了这些新鲜事，接下来，我要你先坐下，再继续往下读这封信，因为我要开始说一件真正的大新闻了。

你恐怕猜不到上周我走在街上遇见了谁——Wolff先生！你肯定记得他当初执意要离开时大家有多伤心。特别是可怜的爸爸，他对后来的那个会计真是有够苛刻，但我们也没办法责怪他，毕竟Wolff先生立下了那么高的标准之后，你就很难再接受一个不如他的人了。我都以为永远不会再见到他了，伦敦是那么大，有那么多人，想要在这里遇见一个过去在美国的旧识，需要多么了不得的巧合啊。但它确确实实发生了。

当时我们正在西区的街上，打算去音乐厅，路上到处是人，我不小心被一个行人挤下了马路，一辆出租马车从前方跑过来，险险就要撞到我了。幸好有人从后面拉住了我，我的心正怦怦乱跳着，听见一个柔和的声音问我是不是还好。

救了我的这位先生，显然是一个标准的英国绅士，他不单及时出手救了我，还十分周到地提出要亲自护送我到我们的马车前去，以免再发生任何意外。

等把我送过去了，他先是彬彬有礼地问候了妈妈，又解释了刚才的小意外，妈妈对他也表示了谢意。他们在那里互相客气个没完，我都担心要错过开场的表演了。这时有人又从马路那头走过来。我一开始并没有留意他，直到那人开口说：“Cummings太太，Cummings小姐。”

我立即转过身去，看清了那张脸不由高兴得叫了出来。“Wolff先生！我没想到还能再见到你！”我当时开心都快说不出话来了，但Wolff先生还是那个老样子，你完全可以想象得到。他冷静地看着我，只是说：“你长高了一点。”

然后他为我们做了介绍，原来救了我的这位绅士正是他的朋友，如今也是他的雇主的Solo先生，他们来伦敦是为了生意上的事，却碰巧遇见了我们。

因为我们还要去音乐厅，妈妈催着我上车，我逼着Wolff先生保证他明天一定要到旅馆来拜访我们，还要带上他的朋友，就先走了。第二天，他们俩就到旅馆来了。

趁着Wolff先生忙着应付妈妈，我则转向他的朋友。我是不是忘了说，Solo先生是一个十分英俊的单身汉，穿着非常讲究和时髦，一双动人的蓝眼睛里总是带着几分笑意，望之令人愉快，可以说他是我见过最俊秀的男人，但我跟你保证，我可不是一开始就对他假以辞色的。

我说：“那么，Solo先生，你就是那位Wolff先生从小就认识的朋友吗？”

“我想世界上并没有第二个他残酷地抛下十五年不管不问的可怜人了，”Solo先生说，“对，就是我没错了。”

他笑容可掬的模样，实在让人生不起气来。我慎重地点了点头，说：“好吧，我只是想说，我之前很不喜欢你，但现在我决定要原谅你了。”

Solo先生笑了起来。“但为什么？你之前并不认识我，就已经不喜欢我了吗？”

“并不只是我一个人不喜欢你，”我告诉他，“有很多人都没见过你，但我们都知道，你就是那个把Wolff先生从我们这里偷走的人。”

我告诉他，Wolff先生在芝加哥那几年的工作有多么出色，他性格沉稳，卓有才能，没有他办不到的事情。我父亲准备再过一年就让他成为合伙人。我们也都相信这是一个很好的安排，他最终是要在芝加哥定居下来，买个大房子，再娶个可爱的太太。

“谁都没想到，Wolff先生拒绝了这个安排，”我继续说，Solo先生还是笑盈盈地看着我，“不止如此，他还提交了辞呈，说他必须要回英国去了，因为他的朋友，Solo先生，也就是你，刚刚继承了家里的产业，需要他的帮忙。”

“所以你不喜欢我的理由是，我让Chris放弃了他原本似锦的前程，跑回英国乡下当一个区区会计？”Solo先生说，“可我明明才是先认识他的人呀。”

我被他那满不在乎开玩笑的语气激怒了。“你不明白，Solo先生，芝加哥是一个机遇之城，在那里，他本可以变成一个富有商人，一个成功的企业家，我们都知道他有多么了不起。但现在，他为你工作，管理地租收入之类的账目，你付他多少？一年300镑？这样的薪水他甚至养不了家。”

Solo先生低低咕哝了一句话，我没听清，他摇头笑。“从没想到我有一天会被一个十八岁的小女孩教育。”

我严肃地说：“我是商人的女儿，和Wolff先生一样，我父亲曾经也是一个会计。我不耻于谈论金钱的价值。一个人想要生活得体面，他就无法假装自己不在乎钱。正因为你们是好朋友，你更不能让Wolff先生就这么在乡下埋没了自己的才能。”

“我向你保证，Cummings小姐，我也同样珍视Chris的才能，”Solo先生也变得正经了，“我绝对不会让Chris埋没他自己。他的才能会有用武之地的。”

这就是那天他们来拜访的情形。遗憾的是他们来去匆匆，我没能和Wolff先生多说上几句话，他们就走了。但那天晚上，Solo先生遣人送来了一封信，邀请我和妈妈去庄园做客，他在信里还表示，Wolff先生一定也会很高兴在庄园里看见他在美国时的一些熟面孔。

我把信给妈妈看了，我们都很惊讶，因为我们来之前也都听说英国人是不会轻易邀请别人去自己家里做客的。他一定是看在Wolff先生的份上才这么做。于是我代表妈妈给他回了信，接受了这个邀请，把我们乘火车从伦敦出发和抵达的时刻表也告知了他。

以上就是所有的新闻了，我真希望你也在这里，这样你就能和我一起去体验接下来的真正英国乡下庄园生活了。


	2. 第二封信

亲爱的Emily：

我们已经到乡下快一周了。我很难违心地说这里的生活令人不快，恰恰相反，在习惯了城市混乱的街道之后，我发现这里的宁静颇令人欣喜。当我把这个发现告诉Teller小姐，她笑着说只有真正的城市人才会这么想。

Teller小姐是Solo先生的好友，也是受邀过来小住一阵子。我猜想这样的安排是Solo先生为了让我有个陪伴，不至于觉得孤单寂寞，他真的是那种非常懂得体贴女性的人。

我本来担心妈妈会不习惯这样平静的乡间生活，妈妈却出乎我意料，还反过来取笑了我。“现在的年轻人总是以为世界就一直是他们看见的模样，”她说，“我在你这么大的时候，芝加哥的街道可不是如今又脏又乱的模样，我一直想要在更靠近湖边的地方抚养你们姐妹，是你爸爸总放不下公司。”趁着她没往下侃侃而谈那个庞大的农舍改建计划，我赶紧找借口说要和Teller小姐去散步，就溜走了。

除开这些，乡下的生活和我想象也不太一样。所有我们读过的那些小说里，那些绅士们似乎总是无所事事地走来走去，打猎，跳舞，谈恋爱，说说俏皮话。但现实生活里，我很惊讶地发现，乡绅的工作似乎非常重要。他要管理自己的产业，还需要参与管理地方上的事务，几乎算是一个地方长官了，其职责并不比管理一个公司要轻松多少。

当然，具体到Solo先生这里，他就轻松多了，如今他所有的产业都是Wolff先生经手打理，他也总是说，如果没有Wolff先生，他根本不知道该怎么办才好。有时候我觉得他可能只是在夸张，但你很难分清他什么时候是认真的，什么时候又是在开玩笑。他身上总有些让人琢磨不透的地方。

离开伦敦时，那位银行家老先生知道邀请我们的是Solo先生后，非常隐晦地谈到了这个年轻的先生几年前一些荒唐行径，当然他也补充说，那时候Solo先生也还非常年轻，在他父亲去世之后他就收敛了不少，但也没人能断言这些不会卷土重来。

我们另外一些新朋友说得比这个直接多了。显然，Solo先生在社交场有着很了不得的名声，说得不好听一些，他不是那种正经的淑女会想要沾惹的人。他接受的是正经的绅士教育不假，他的礼仪和风度也都无可挑剔，但在那之后他就彻底放纵了自己，总是在赌场和声色场合厮混，到处寻欢作乐，女人挡不住他的魅力，而又因为他的俊美多情，为人圆融，即使恋情结束了，她们也舍不得恨他。

我也理解人们为什么会喜欢他。就我所见，Solo先生确实是一个非常体贴和周到的主人，他对他土地上的租户也十分仁慈，那些人还有当地的牧师有什么难办的事也总会来找他，像房子需要修整啦，教堂需要募资啦，诸如此类。他虽然有时花钱大手大脚，但确实没有坏心眼，只是想要办成一些让别人都开心的好事。

他的行事风格和Wolff先生完全两样，看着他们在一起总让人忍不住心里狐疑，不明白像这样截然相反的两个人是怎么成为了彼此最要好的朋友。他们总是一起长时间地散步，谈天。记得当年我们还打过赌，看谁能先逗得Wolff先生发笑吗？毫无疑问，要是那个赌局开在此时此地，Solo先生会是最后的大赢家。

但另一方面，Wolff先生工作愈努力，就反衬出Solo先生的没有能力。他确实就是人们说的那样，是一个一事无成的浪荡子。我不知该怎么和你说明我此刻矛盾的心情，想象一下，一个为人处事那么迷人可爱的男子，实际上却是一个只会闲荡的懒汉，一个只靠祖产过活的寄生虫。但你又忍不住因为他时不时的不正经和随性而更喜欢他。

你可能会说，Wolff先生大概还没看清这一点，在他眼中，自己的好朋友还是十五年前的模样，天真无知，必须依赖他。但Wolff先生完全知道Solo先生是什么样的人。我有一天经过书房外面，无意中听见了他们在说话。或者该说是Wolff先生在工作，Solo先生只是闲待在那里，让自己显得更没用了。

“你在让我分心。”我听到Wolff先生这么说道。

Solo先生没有回答，过了会Wolff先生又说：“是你又弄出了一些不想给我发现的账单吗？这次又是为了什么？我不会生气的，说吧。”

“没有。”Solo先生答，他耍赖地说，“我就不能只是想看着你工作吗？我在自己的房子里，坐在自己的椅子里，看着属于我的东西，有什么不对吗？”

我几乎都要佩服他了，他怎么能把这么无赖又强词夺理的话说得还是那么惹人喜爱。这必定也让Wolff先生十分无语了，因为接下来我没听见他们俩再开口。我也在他们发现我之前，悄悄走开了。

在那之后，我也发现，庄园里的其他人早就明白了他们这种奇怪的雇佣关系，对Solo先生不时就无理地骚扰拖慢Wolff先生工作的行为也见怪不怪了。Wolff先生的弟弟也在庄园里，他和Wolff先生很不一样，是一个很愿意开玩笑的人。他也在美国住过很长时间，虽然我不知道为什么他从没去芝加哥拜访过他的哥哥。有一天他有事需要找Solo先生商量，于是叫来管家问他的主人在哪里。

“Solo先生在台球室里。”我主动告诉他，“我刚才经过时看见他在拉着Wolff先生和他对打，看谁能先清空台面。”

Wolff先生的弟弟原本已经要抬步走出去了，又突兀地停下来了，“现在还没出来吗？见鬼，我最好还是在这里等着吧。”他嘀咕说。

我不明所以，又过了好一会，那两位先生才终于出现在起居室里，Solo先生眼眸闪亮，脸色红润，Wolff先生的脸也比平时更红一些。不管他们俩到底是谁赢了，应该都在那上面花了不少力气。


	3. 第三封信

亲爱的Emily：

我不知该如何告诉你昨天里发生的事情，我无意中发现了一些事，然后又说了一些十分欠考虑的话，哪怕现在想起来我还是羞愧得两颊滚烫，然后事情又发生了一个完全料想不到的大转折。还是让我从头说起吧。

我和Teller小姐下午照例是要出去散步的，但昨天我们才走出去不远，就有人赶上我们，说从伦敦来了一个电话找她，她就匆匆往回走了。我自己继续往前，走到教堂边上，碰见了牧师。他和我打了个招呼，并喜气洋洋地告诉我，教堂的修缮工作进行得很顺利。“如无意外，完全可以在婚礼之前完工，那就真的是锦上添花了。”

“婚礼？”我惊讶地问：“谁的婚礼？”

然后我才知道是Solo先生要结婚。显然，这事已经筹划了一阵子，庄园里还有村子里大家也都知道，不知道为什么居然只有我不知情。

“等结婚之后，Wolff先生再参与管理村子里的一些事，也就名正言顺得多了。”牧师继续说，我不明白他是什么意思，但我马上想到，如果Solo先生结婚了，他的新婚妻子必然会要求自己作为女主人的地位，恐怕就不会很乐见自己家里还有另外一个人和自己平起平坐了吧，对一个女人来说，家就是自己的领地，绝不可能让给外人。到时候Wolff先生的存在就会变得很尴尬了。

回去的路上我都在想着这件事，等见到了Teller小姐，就忍不住对她提起了。结果证明真的是只有我不知道这件事。我也把自己心里的担忧告诉了她。

“亲爱的Dana，你真是太操心了。”Teller小姐憋着笑说，“但别担心，Solo的那位新婚伴侣会和Chris相处得很好的。我想应该是有一个说法，就是有时候如果一个人特别幸运，他的伴侣同时也会是他在这个世界上最好的朋友。”

我无法参透Teller小姐这句话里的深意。晚餐席间，我心里有事，也没有多开口说话，耳朵里忽然听见他们提到了婚姻这个词，不由吃了一惊，差点以为是我不小心把心里在想的事脱口说出来了。

但他们在谈的是别人的事。离庄园不远有一所很清新雅致的房子，租给了一个退休了的上校，他和他的女儿住在那里，我们也曾被邀请过去一两次。所有人一致同意，那位小姐实在是文雅迷人，从头到脚无一处不可爱。我和Teller小姐散步时也曾和她遇见过一两次，陪伴她的总是另一个年轻男子。你知道我一贯对这些事嗅觉迟钝，幸好还有妈妈和Solo老夫人，她们很快便打探出了各种细节，但其实就算她们不说，所有人也都看得出来，那两个人确实已经是心心相印，情投意合。

但上校并不赞同这段关系。理由是那个青年仅有一腔深情，却没有多少财产，更不妙的是，他是一个画家，这个职业前途也颇为可疑，众所周知，艺术所激发大多数都是和饿肚子有关的灵感。上校扬言，在画家觅得一个收入更可靠的职业之前，不会让他再见自己的女儿。

晚餐后我们进了起居室，这个话题不知怎么的还在继续。“我对年轻人追求艺术总是宽容的，”妈妈说，“但一个人自己选择饿肚子还可以说是有骨气，还捎带着妻女一起受苦便十分不妥当了。这一点上我同意上校，男人在没有一个稳固的前途和收入前，并不宜结婚。”

Solo先生则答说，人的前途是一样诡秘不可测的东西，毕竟世事无常，也没有一个合格丈夫的现成标准。

“哦，有的，从古至今，这个标准一直都有的，”Teller小姐不动声色地说：“具体到上校这个例子，如果那个年轻人的年收入是一千镑而不是一百镑，他便勉强可以成为一个过得去的女婿人选，如果多到一万镑，他便足称佳婿，可以被允许立即求婚，没人会觉得有任何不对。”

“但肯定不只是这样吧，”我忍不住插话道，“还有爱情呢？他们是那么般配的一对，那么相爱，难道那些不算数吗？”

“爱情换不来面包啊，我亲爱的Dana，”Teller小姐说，“如果爱情能折为现金，情人们会是世界上最富有的人。可惜爱情不能用来赊面包和黄油，也不能付房租、子女教育费，在婚姻里最没用的东西就要数它了。当然了，绅士不好谈钱，但想要当一个完美的绅士乃至一个理想丈夫，钱却是万万不能少的。举例来说，我亲爱的朋友Solo，尽管多年来他坚称自己不会结婚，但他很幸运，是个富有的单身汉，一旦他浪子回头，不妨碍他马上就会变成社会大众眼中理想的结婚对象。”

我被这些话给惊呆了，“你是开玩笑的，对吧，评价一个人难道只看他的财产？一个有着一万镑收入的人就必然比那些只有一百镑的是更好的结婚对象？只是因为一个人更富有而另一个人没有多少钱？”我转向Solo先生，“我不否认财富的价值，Solo先生，但你当然不会认为，比如Wolff先生，只因为他的财产比你少，就比你要更不适合结婚，是个不如你的结婚对象吧？”

我不知道我当时为什么会那么说，也许是下午那个消息对我来说太有冲击性了，以至于它就那么脱口而出了。我说完了，才注意到大家都不说话了，Solo先生看起来似乎也不明白为什么话题会忽然偏转到了这个方向，自己更是莫名就成了众矢之的。

“我……当然……不……”他磕磕绊绊地说，头一回失去了他的好口才，转头求助般地看着Wolff先生，他一直在安静写信，没参与我们的讨论，我甚至都没留意到他也在房间里，也听见了我说的话。当我意识到这一点，顿时羞窘得简直想找个洞钻下去，不等他们开口，我便结结巴巴地道歉，几乎是逃回了自己的房间。

等我冷静下来，我意识到我应该再去认真道歉，他们俩无辜地就被我卷入这个莫名的争端，如果因为我而让他们的友情里留下一点阴影，我是没法原谅自己的。

我又出了房间，走向书房，我知道Wolff先生每天晚上雷打不动是要在那里工作。但当我走到门外，听见有人在说话，Solo先生也在里面。

“我一直没有问过你这件事，虽然我确实担心过，”Solo先生说，他吞吞吐吐的，“只是因为我的财产比你要多，因此在大众眼中，你会被视为是在我们的关系里获利更多的那个。你会介意这件事吗？”

“不会。”Wolff先生答。

“想都没想过？”Solo先生说，不知为什么听起来颇委屈，“哪怕一点点嫉妒都没有过？”

我得承认，我也曾经有过这个念头。并不是我怀疑过Wolff先生对他朋友的感情里可能存在嫉妒的成分，但即使他有，那也是人之常情。

Solo先生继续说：“我知道我可能不是特别完美的理想结婚对象，但对比起其他人，我肯定还是有一些竞争优势的吧？”

“不是这样，”Wolff先生说，停了停，“哪怕在知道那个约定之前，我也从没想要过第二个人。”

Solo先生笑了，他声音里那些愉快的活力又回来了。“你再这么会说话，我就要走过去坐在你身上了，然后你又要说我分了你的心。”

“但这是事实。”Wolff先生说，我不知道他指的是哪一件事，是Solo先生会分他心这件事，还是前一件。但他说完这句话，Solo先生确实不折不扣地履行了那个要坐到他身上去的威胁。

他们在里面又说了一些话，声音很低，但足够让外面的人知道他们在做什么。我很快就面红耳赤地走开了，同时终于明白过来是怎么回事了，那个近在眼前的婚礼，大家为什么会忽然沉默下来，还有牧师为什么会说Wolff先生以后参与那些管理工作会更名正言顺。现在想想，我确实是有点太迟钝了。

第二天我起得有点晚，下楼时发现大家都已经出去了。我在花园里漫无目的地走了一圈，转到门前遇见了Solo先生。他穿着外出的短外套，手里还拿着帽子，显然是在等Wolff先生一起出去散步。我停下来，为了我昨天那些话跟他道歉，“我并没有想到，嗯，”他就那么笑眯眯地看着我，我觉得脸上火辣辣的。“你和Wolff先生……没人告诉我你们要结婚了。”我忍不住为自己辩护说。

Solo先生说，“这也有我的错，Chris不喜欢在别人面前表现得太亲密，我没想到会引起这样的误会。以后我可能需要更积极地声张自己身为伴侣的存在感了。”

我实在是不好意思告诉他，到目前为止他的表现已经足够积极了，甚至有点不必要的多了。

“可是，如果你们结婚了，”我又想到另一个问题，“那么谁是扮演那个妻子的角色呢？我是说，我从没听说过婚姻里还有两个丈夫啊。”

“为什么不能呢？”Solo先生意味深长地答道，“正如我们昨天讨论的那样，你可以当成在这个具体的例子里，我们有了两个对彼此而言都非常完美的理想丈夫。”

就像我说过的，Solo先生的独特之处，就在于他哪怕在不正经地自我吹嘘时你都不得不喜欢他。我一点不怀疑，他的丈夫也是这么想的。

End


End file.
